A magnetic head support device of an information processing unit for supporting a magnetic head over a magnetic disk so as to perform recording and reproducing of information comprises, as shown in FIG. 3, a slider 1 having a magnetic head thereon, a gimbal 2 for supporting the slider 1 for rolling motion, and a load beam 3 supporting the gimbal 2. More particularly, the gimbal 2 is attached to the forward end of the load beam 3 for rolling motion by means of fastening means such as welds 5. The gimbal 2 is formed from a thin, electrically conductive plate, such as a thin plate of phosphor bronze. A semi-spherical protrusion 4 is formed on the upper surface of the gimbal 2. The protrusion 4 is a constructional member of the magnetic head for permitting the slider 1 having the magnetic head thereon to be rolled in accordance with the irregularities on the surface of the magnetic disk so as to perform recording and reproducing magnetic information.
With the conventional magnetic head support device of a floating type 10 as shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B, a semi-spherical protrusion 4 is welded to the upper surface of a tongue portion 2A for attachment of the slider thereon. The tongue portion 2A extends from the distal end toward the proximal end of the gimbal 2 in a cantilever fashion. Thus, when the main body of the gimbal 2 has a thickness of 30 micrometers and the protrusion 4 has a height of 140 micrometers, the total thickness of the gimbal 2 and the protrusion 4 at the tongue portion 2A will be 170 micrometers. Generally, the gimbal 2 is set at a thickness of 25 to 50 micrometers. Thus, when the thickness of the gimbal 2 is selected to be 50 micrometers, the total thickness of the gimbal 2 and the protrusion 4 at the tongue portion 2A will reach up to 190 micrometers. Thus, in conventional technique, the magnetic head support device 10 as a suspension unit will have a increased thickness corresponding to the height of the protrusion 4 even when the thickness of the gimbal 2 is reduced. This impairs miniaturizing and thinning of the magnetic head support device.